Abstract Core B will provide services to the component projects in three areas of expertise. (1) Analytical Chemistry related services: Core B will perform quantitative analysis of lipids, lipoproteins, hormones, enzyme activities, and various plasma metabolites that have relevance to atherosclerosis and lipid metabolism. (2) Molecular Biology related services: Core B will assist in the construction of novel, genetically modified animal models by gene targeting and transgenic mouse techniques. This core will also help in the construction of recombinant adenoviruses. (3) Morphology related services: Core B will provide quantitative and detailed cellular analysis of atherosclerotic lesions in the aortic root and innominate arteries of mice and will provide quantitative analysis of the percent of aorta with atherosclerotic lesions using en face analysis. Core B will also offer immunocytochemistry and immunohistology related services. All component projects are expected to use the services provided by Core B in the next grant cycle.